tumhe ho
by katiiy
Summary: sequel to my story I AM YOURS...hope you people will enjoy:):):):):):)


**HI FRIENDS I AM BACK WITH A NEW STORY. BEFORE THAT I MUST THANK ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED ME IN MY FIRST ONE …SINCERE THANKS TO ALL…..AND I KNOW SOME FRIENDS DID NOT LIKE THE SHIPPING OF SACHIN PURVI AND FOR THEM I PROMISE I WILL WRITE ON RAJVI FOR SURE AND OTHERS WHO HAVE ENCOURAGED AND LIKED THE NEW SHIPPING A BIG THANKS AND HUGS FOR THEM….IN THIS I MUST SAY SPL THANKS TO ABBY SHE IS THE ONE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO WRITE A STORY….THANKS YAAR**

**SRIJA: thanks for the reviews honey u really means lot to me **

**RITESH: thanks for your support ya it's really gave a courage to me**

**DAYA GIRL,DUOANGEL,KAYAL****Jaggernath**** ,CRAFTYDUOand GUESTS: a big thanks to all for giving support to me (guest plz mention ur name so that I can thank u individually)**

** .1: thanks to u dear sure I ill write on dayreya **

**ANANYA: dear thank u so much for liking sachin and purvi…. I love u too**

**ADK,HARMAN & .22: I am really sorry that i disappoint you people…..I know it's hard to accept sachin in the place of rajat…I promise you I will write on rajvi one for sure**

**And here we go with a sequel of I AM YOURS this is specially for abby and ananya and all others who encouraged me**

**ON THE WAY IN CAR SACHIN AND PURVI**

**(Sachin keeps on kissing purvi on cheeks throughout the way by eyeing on road constantly. Suddenly purvi cried out loud with a jerk sachin stopped a car) **

**Sachin: **_purvi! Baby kya huva….tum tik ho_

_(purvi with a excitement in eyes and joy filled tone said)_

**Purvi: **_sachin waha dekh na_

_Sachin: kya hai wahan haan?_

_Purvi : gol gappa!_

_(sachin with really surprised expression )_

_Sachin: Are you kidding purvi ! tumne golgappa dekar intni chillaya I were almost missed out the control of car _

**(**_purvi with sheepish smile)_

_Purvi: woh sachu….. ajav na golgappa kathe hai__bahut maza ayega_

_(__**Sachin with a grin and flirtatious tone**__)_

_Sachin: but yeh wakat toh golgappa kaneke nahi koi aur kana ka hai_

_(purvi after getting what sachin said blusing badly with a hit in his arms)_

_purvi: sachu bahut shyaitan hogai tum….very bad…ajov na katha hai waise muje bahot man kar raha hai golgappa kaneki__plz aao na ….._

_sachin :per jaanu!_

_(With this she jerked him with her by holding his arm sachin is really admiring her childish act… no one will say they are the tough cid cops with whose one slap any criminal will be on ground very next moment, were enjoying golgappa like a kids and feeding each other with all moment they finished a golgappa and had a icecream ….and started to back to home)_

_**In front of purvi's home (in car)**_

_**Sachin on the very next moment after stopping car started to attack her innocent neck with his un patience lips and they entered in to the house in each other arms and closed the front door sachin held purvi and just dashing her neck and bit it lightly. This is enough for purvi to drive mad she just held him towards the wall and kissing him in his lips with all her force and bit his lips hardly**_

_Sachin: ahhh! Kaat diya pagal…._

_Purvi: haan kissi ne kaha hai mei unromantic hoon … issiliye socha kyun na meri romantic side dikavn(and started to run from his grip)_

_Sachin: purvi… mei tume choduga nahi _

_(with this he also started to chase her. they were running like a kids throughout the house with laughing finally sachin caught her from waist and lift her from ground and turned around after some moment sachin cupped her face and kissed her passionately and they were kissing deeply in one kiss they expelled all frustration of not seeing each other so many days, loneliness they felt without each other, tiredness everything were got surrendered in those one deep kiss and sachin held her in his arms and went to bed room_

_Made her lay down in bed and purvi just saw him with all passion which is not less than inviting him to her. sachin came to bed after removing his shirt and sat on bed looking in to her eyes which is closed as not having courage to see anything and blushing deeply thinking about the next moment … sachin is very much enjoying her expression and started to kiss her from forehead and then came to eyes and cheeks and neck finally came to her lips…there were sparks throughout the room the two lovebirds became one and felt complete after surrendering into each other arms….they spend their night in such a passionate way like this is there last night in the earth…..and drift into sleep in each other arms_

_**Next day morning**_

_Sachin lying in the bed and purvi sleeping by placing her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around him…..sachin after placing a plain kiss in her forehead and watching his sleeping beauty for a while who made her to fall in love with her again and again every time they meet and went off from bed for freshen up….after sometime purvi got up and smile crept on her face remembering about last night…..she then found sachin missing just went to search him….._

_**In kitchen **_

_Purvi finally saw sachin in kitchen and went to him hugged him from behind_

_Purvi: I love you sachu….._

_Sachin: finally utgayi maharani ne…_

_With this he held her hand and placed a kiss in her knuckles and turned towards her and hugged her tightly _

_Sachin: I love you too baby!_

_Purvi: subha subha kya kar rahi ho kitchen mei ?_

_Sachin:hmm! tv serial dekraha hoon. Yeh koi puchne wali sawal hai kya? Obviously breakfast bana raha hoon…_

_Purvi: sachi! Mei kithni lucky hoon muje ithni achi bf mila jho meri liya subha subha kitchen mei naishta tyar kar raha hai…..acha kya banaya tume_

_Sachin: grilled sandwich, butter toast, orange juice…..(with this placed kiss on her cheeks)_

_Purvi: ginger breed nahi banaya ?_

_Sachin: darling sab mei banav phir aap kya karogi?_

_Purvi: karugi na! tumari haath se kavugi(with bright smile)_

_Sachin: acha ji! Sayad aap boolgayi aap meri biwi banavala ho…..yeh sab ap karni chayiya…._

_Purvi: sachin tum bahut burae ho….tume patha hai muje kana banana nahi athi phir kyun ussi topic mei kadi ho tum. Jao muje tumse baath nahi karni hai (left the kitchen with a pout)_

_Sachin smiled himself by seeing her gf action who is behaving like a 5 year girl. And started to complete his cooking_

_**At dining table**_

_Sachin: kaana kaise hai?_

_Purvi (without looking him in angry tone):tik hai_

_Sachin: acha abhi tak gussa ho?_

_Purvi: nahi mei kyun gussa karuga….._

_Sachin: hare I am sorry baba….mei kabhi tume kana bane kaliya nahi kahugi ab tika kush_

_Purvi(with a joyful smile) nahi …ab ek aur promise karo_

_Sachin: promise? kaisa promise?_

_Purvi:shadi ki bath bhi tum hi kana banogi_

_Sachin(with an innocent face) per purvi woh tho meri biwi hi decide karogi na_

_With this purvi got up from her chair and started to hit sachin and pulling his hair. Sachin after held her hands with a jerk pulled her towards him. Purvi by losing control fell on his lap and sachin covered her trough waist _

_Purvi: chodo muje jao yaha se…._

_Sachin(after suppressing his laugh and in convincing tone) mei tho Mazak kar raha hoon baba_

_Purvi: kitne bar kaha tum se aise gatiya mazak math kiya karo…._

_Sachin: purvi the day I go down on a knees for other girl is the day I tie the shoe lays of our daughter… (kissed her on forehead)_

_Purvi just kissed him on cheeks and hugged him tightly_

_With all chit chat they finished there breakfast and of course our super doper boyfriend offered to clean the table after all he went to purvi who is standing near window watching a five year old kid playing_

_Purvi:kitni pyari bacha hai na_

_Sachin: haan per mei decide kar chukka hoon muje na pyari beti hi chayiya bilkul tumari tara woh bhi agle saal hi _

_Purvi with confused look kya matlab?_

_Sachin: meri maa kaheti thi jho ladki mujse shadi karogi na woh bahut taklef sehena hai meri shaitani se…kya tum us taklef sehene kaliya tayar hoon purvi WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_(held in knees with a proposal ring in his hand)_

_Purvi is speechless she is on cloud nine still can't believe her eyes _

_Sachin:purvi jaldi accept karo yar my back is paining_

_Purvi: happily accepts_

_And hugs him tightly after sometime _

_Purvi : (still in hug with a worried tone) sachu teri mummy papa muje accept karogi?_

_Sachin: purvi kitne bar kaha hai aise serial wali gf jaise behave math kiya karo yar…tume patha hai meri mummy mujse zayada tumse pyar kartha hai. Woh dono tho kabse wait kar raha hai hamare shadi kaliya so that woh apni pyari bahu kho ghar leja sakoon…..hum dono hi time mang rahi thi ithni dino se_

_Purvi: hmmm….phir hum kal hi sabkho bata dengi humari faisla ki bara mei…._

_Sachin: haan aur ma aur baba kho mei aj phone karthi hoon so that they can be here by tomorrow morning…_

_Purvi: haan yeh tik hoga mei jakar vineet aur Shreya kho bata dathi hoon woh dono bhi kush hongi sunkar_

_With that they informed all about their decision to get marry and everyone were happy. Here our two lovebirds were very much happy and sitting in swing purvi placing her head on sachin's shoulder were as he wrapped his arms protectively on her_

_Sachin: I love so much purvi! Thanks for coming in my life(and hugged her more tightly)_

_Purvi: I love you too sachu…._

_With this they were happily dreaming about their bright future with each other…._

_THE END_

_**A/N okay guys I hope you ppl like this story and if I disappointed anyone with my story I am really sorry about that…..and who are asked sequel I hope I satisfied u ppl if u r not I am really apologize for that…..and if I made any mistake I am sorry for that and I will be more happy if u ppl correct my mistakes too…..thanks for reading my work and plz review it all kind of reviews are accepted plz free to review so that I can correct me next time….and plz spent some more your valuable sec to review my story**_

_**Signing of katiiy **_


End file.
